Another Date With The Playstation
by samiekins17
Summary: A collection of one-shots, some contain yaoi/slash. Don't read if you don't like it, common sense. Otherwise enjoy. All stories written by this user and/or her beta. Steal and have your soul taken.
1. Droolworthy

Droolworthy– KH

"_Brunette: I was listening to Eminem last night_

_Blonde: You were listening to CANDY?!."_

"What are you doing tonight?" Yuffie asked the spiky-haired blonde in front of her.

"Nothing why?"

"Well... Cid is throwing a party for Sora, Riku, and Kairi and I was told to bring you."

"By who?"

"Sorry Cloud can't tell you that. You'll be glad that you did. Now go get dressed. I'll be back to get you at six," she said then walked out of Cloud's house and into the streets of Hollow Bastion humming to herself.

Cloud shook his head and closed the door. Only Yuffie would come knocking on your door to invite you to a party at seven in the morning. Cloud walked back upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. Only one thing crossed his mind before he fell asleep. He was hoping a certain brunette was going to be there.

There was a loud crash downstairs that woke Cloud up again. He looked at his clock to see that it was almost noon. There was another loud crash and Cloud instantly tensed. He grabbed his Buster Sword that he had next to his closet and slowly walked downstairs. He heard something in the kitchen and fearing the heartless were back he lunged into the kitchen and almost shanked whatever was in his kitchen until he saw who was standing there.

"Leon?" Cloud asked the man standing in his kitchen, putting his sword down in the process.

Leon raised his eyebrows at Cloud's attire. He was standing there in only a pair of red boxers with buttons. If he hadn't just woken up he'd be embarrassed. Instead he crossed his arms and looked at Leon.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Seeing if you have any plastic cups."

"Uh… why?"

"Cid told me to find some."

"So you break into my house while I'm sleeping? Why didn't you ask someone else or knock?"

"I asked everyone else and they didn't. Yuffie told me to ask you. I knocked but no one answered. I was wor- um nevermind. Your door was unlocked so I decided to look myself. I didn't think you'd still be asleep at one in the afternoon and I didn't expect to make all the pots and pans fall on your floor, waking you up. Then almost being killed and seeing you in your boxers… and now we're standing here," Leon explained quickly.

"Okay… I didn't catch most of that. The cups are in the second cupboard to the left. Help yourself," Cloud said and walked back upstairs with his sword to change and put the sword back 'That could have ended badly. I don't want to impale Leon with my sword. Wait… that so didn't sound right.' Cloud thought as he walked into his room.

Leon found the cups after putting everything he knocked over away. He still couldn't get the picture of a panic driven Cloud in his boxers. Leon began walking to the door when he heard a door open upstairs.

"Hey Leon!" Cloud yelled.

"What?"

"Will you lock the door? I really don't want anyone to walk in while I'm in the shower."

"Yeah sure… and Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"Death awaits you in the shower." Cloud laughed at the reference Leon had made and walked into the bathroom.

Leon chuckled and left Cloud's house after locking the door. He began walking towards Cid's to give him the cups he obtained. The only problem being he couldn't get a certain blonde out of his head. Earlier hadn't helped out at all and by the time he reached his destination he was thinking perverted thoughts. When he walked into Cid's he sat the cups on a table and leaned against a wall, still occupied with his thoughts.

"Leon where did you get the cups? Leon? Leon… HEY LEON!" Yuffie yelled waving her hand in front of Leon's face.

"Huh?"

"I asked where did you get the cups. What are you thinking about anyway?" Yuffie asked causing a slight pink to appear on Leon's cheeks.

"Uh… nothing. I got them… from Cloud," Leon muttered.

"Oh! I see." Yuffie said and giggled. Leon looked at her questioningly.

'Does she know?' Leon wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know your secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really now? Then what's gotcha all nervous and flustered?"

"Nothing."

"You're such a liar!"

"If you think you know something why don't you tell me?"

"It's obvious. You're in love with Cloud."

Leon's eyes widened and he couldn't breathe. How did Yuffie find out? Was it that obvious was it if Yuffie knew? Did that mean Cloud know and was acting like he didn't?

"Does anyone else know?" Leon asked.

"Everyone except for Cloud."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Yes, he's oblivious. It took him forever to notice Tifa used to have a thing for him."

"Great."

"Cheer up Leon. He's coming to the party."

"How do you figure?"

"I told him about it this morning and then t told him I'd be there at six to get him. Then I told him to get dressed and then I left. Wait... is that what you were thinking about earlier?" Yuffie questioned, which Leon's blush confirmed. "Gosh Leon I wouldn't think you were the type to have those thoughts."

"Yuffie."

"What?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Real funny... you wouldn't kill me."

Leon pulled out his gunblade and pointed it at the ninja. She yelped and ran away from him. He put the weapon away and sighed. His thoughts went back to that morning again and a small smile appeared on his face. He didn't think he'd even be able to get the picture of what he saw out of his head and didn't notice the small friction in the lower region of his pants. He only thought of how Cloud was now coming to the party. Leon was mentally freaking out. He wasn't sure what he would do but he knew that he needed to tell the blonde how he felt. That's when he decided that's exactly what he was going to do.

There was a loud knock on Cloud's door at exactly six. He quickly pulled on, what seemed like to him the fiftieth, shirt and hurried down the stairs. Opening the door he found an angry Yuffie.

"How long does it take to answer a door? Besides when did you start locking it?" Yuffie yelled at him.

"Since this morning... and I was changing."

"It takes you that long to change!"

"I couldn't decide what to wear."

"You are such a girl. I wonder how any girl would put with you." Cloud looked down at the ground. "Oh I forgot you didn't like girls. Sorry."

"Its fine, can we just go please? I want to get this over with."

"Come on Cloud you know you are looking forward to the party."

"If you say so," Cloud told her but he was secretly looking forward to it. mostly because a certain person would be there. He didn't think she needed to know that. Though what he didn't know was that Yuffie already knew.

"Now come on." Yuffie said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

The whole time there Cloud had someone on his mind. Well that and Yuffie was about to pull his arm off. When they reached Cid's they could hear music and people talking inside. The first person they saw was Riku. They then noticed he was standing next to Sora talking.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie yelled to them.

"Hi Yuffie, hi Cloud," Sora said.

"Hey," Cloud muttered.

"How are you guys?" Riku asked.

"Pretty good thanks to you defeating the heartless. How 'bout you?"

"Same."

"Well I've got to go find Cid. See you all later," Yuffie said then quickly walked away.

"How are you holding up?" Riku asked seriously. Sora and Riku were the first people to find out about both of Cloud's secrets.

"Uh... well I want to tell him."

"When?" Sora asked.

"Tonight."

"When did you decide this?" Riku asked.

"This morning after... somethings happened."

"Gotcha," Sora said smiling knowingly.

"Do you know where he is?" Cloud asked.

"Not sure, you can always look around," Riku told him.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then," Cloud said and looked for a certain brunette.

He first looked in the room he was currently in. He was about to ask someone if they had seen the man he was looking for when he heard that familiar voice coming from the kitchen. Cloud took a deep breathe and walked towards the kitchen.

"I love this song," Tifa said to Aerith and Leon.

"Yeah, I was listening to Eminem last night," Leon added.

"You were listening to CANDY?!" Cloud interrupted, confusion written on his face, causing Tifa and Aerith to giggle.

"Not candy silly. Eminem is the rapper you are hearing," Aerith explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Cloud said while rubbing the back of his neck. The slight blush on his face showing his embarrassment.

"Hey Aerith can you show me that thing on your computer now?" Tifa said.

"Yeah of course," Aerith answered. Both girls walked out of the kitchen giggling.

"So I see you found the cups," Cloud said motioning to the cups on the counter.

"Yeah... about that. I'm sorry I walked into your house. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who almost stabbed you with a sword," Cloud made sure he changed the words from what he had been thinking earlier.

"Well I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Well I'm glad you did. It was late as it was... I kinda wish I had known it was you though so I could have put some more clothes one." Cloud blushed lightly.

Leon was about to comment on the later part but was interrupted when someone pushed open the kitchen door. The door flung into Cloud knocking him into Leon and they both feel to the floor with Cloud on top of Leon.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Demyx apologized and quickly ran back out the door.

Cloud blushed while Leon's eyes widened. Leon was freaking out in his head because of how close Cloud was. He couldn't help but enjoy having the blonde's body against his and wondered if he could hear his hear beating quickly against his ribcage. He had to fight the urge to kiss the blonde on top of him. Cloud sat up and straddled Leon's waist.

"Remind me to kill Demyx," Cloud told Leon.

"Why?"

"Because of the position we're in."

"I'm quite comfortable. I don't know about you. You could move if you wanted to though."

"Well maybe I don't want to." Leon raised his eyebrow questioningly and noticed the tinge of pink in the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh really now? Is there any reason you wouldn't want to?" Leon questioned as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm comfortable?"

"Is that the only reason or are you just stealing what I said?"

"No, I have other reason. Why exactly are you comfortable?"

"Because I have a gorgeous blonde straddling me and said blonde I have had feelings for quite a while now."

Cloud just sat there stunned at the brunette. 'Did he really just say he had feelings for me? THis has to be a dream... a wonderful dream.' Cloud was about to ask if he was serious but was silenced by lips pressing against his. He couldn't believe he was now kissing Leon and Leon was thinking the same. It was a short kiss that both thought ended too quickly and when they both pulled back they were smiling.

"So you really meant what you said? Cloud asked.

"Every word."

"Well lucky for you I feel the same way."

"Good, but I don't want to see a gorgeous blonde straddling you or I'll have to kill them."

"Possessive much?"

"No, I'm just selfish. I don't like sharing."

"It's a good thing I don't want to be shared."

"Well now that we have that settled I'm going to have to tell everyone you're mine," Leon whispered in Cloud's ear.

"Yeah you should do that," Cloud smirked.

Cloud leaned in and attached his lips to Leon's. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck pulling him closer. Leon smiled as Cloud played with his hair. He then wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist pulling the blonde as close as possible. Leon nibbled on the Cloud's bottom lip causing a groan to escape the blonde. Leon's lips moved from Cloud's to his neck were he left love bites marking the younger man as his. He wanted everyone to know the gorgeous blonde was his.

"What do we have here?" a voice said from the doorway. Both men turned their heads to see a certain spiky head pyro. "You should get a room if you want to be in that position. You don't want Sora to walk in on you do you?"

"Go away Axel," Leon said annoyed that he was interrupted spending time with his new 'toy'.

"Don't be mad at me. Yuffie told me to get you both."

"We'll be out in a minute," Cloud said. Axel turned around and walked back out the door.

Cloud quickly pecked Leon on the lips and got up and off of him. He helped Leon off the floor and turned toward the door. He walked back into the main part of the house with Leon following behind him.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Yuffie said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Yuffie," Leon muttered still annoyed.

"How's it going?"

"Just fine," Cloud smiled.

That's when Yuffie noticed the mark on Cloud's neck. She giggled and knew her plan had worked. She was going to make a comment when Sora and Riku walked over with Axel who was dragging Demyx. Even though Demyx knew what Yuffie's plan was he didn't know what his part was in it exactly. He had a small blush across his face when he looked at Cloud and Leon.

"Uh... hi... guys," He said weakly.

"Something wrong Demyx?" Sora asked.

"He saw Cloud and Leon in a compromising position after he knocked into Cloud who fell on Leon," Axel explained. "I don't get why he's embarrassed. We've been in a lot wor- OW!" Demyx elbowed Axel in the side to silence him.

"Don't talk about that stuff."

"Oh come on Demyx. It's not like they don't know we sleep together."

"Well if you don't shut up we won't be." Axel pouted and stayed quiet while everyone else laughed.

"So... does that mean you're together now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes Yuffie," Leon answered.

"Oh my gosh Cloud what is that on your neck?" Sora yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Cloud.

"It's called a hickey. It's a love bite," Axel explained.

"Oh.... so that was what Riku had!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who were you with?" Leon asked.

"How am I supposed to remember?"

"Wow man. That's pretty bad even for you," Axel commented.

"I know, but whatever."

"Well this has been a fun party but Demy and I have to be leaving now," Axel said and winked at Demyx. He grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him out the door.

Leon smirked and leaved over to Cloud to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we get out of here too? I'm not sure how much longer I can hold myself back."

Cloud shivered as Leon ran a hand up his side. Leon began to place small kisses on the side of the blonde's neck causing him to shiver again and suppressing a moan. That's when Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Leon's hand and began walking towards the exit. He turned his head at a smirking Yuffie and Riku, along with a confused Sora.

"Great party. We'll see you all later," Cloud said and pulled Leon out the door.

Cloud dragged Leon back to his house where he quickly opened the door and pushed Leon inside. Once both men were inside and the door was closed Cloud pinned Leon up against the wall. He attached his lips to Leon's as his hands rested on the older man's hips, while Leon's hands were moving over Cloud's body. Cloud nibbled on Leon's bottom lip causing a moan to escape the brunette. Leon pushed from the wall and dragged Cloud up the stairs and into Cloud's bedroom.

Leon pushed the blonde on the bed and climbed onto his lap. He smirked as he noticed it was the same position they were in earlier except for in reverse. Leon attached his lips to Cloud's once again claiming the blonde. He enjoyed hearing the sounds escape the younger man that he knew he had caused. He held onto Cloud's hips as the blonde's hands roamed up under Leon's shirt and over toned muscle. When Leon was done ravishing Cloud's neck he looked at Cloud with lust filled eyes.

"Leon... you look like you're about to eat me."

"Maybe that's exactly what I want to do."

"Stop being a tease."

"Could say the same about you."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked with a confused look.

"With looks like that for one. Being around you has been teasing enough." Cloud blushed.

"Well you haven't been so nice either. Walking around in those girl pants. Made me want to jump you a few times."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Well I know that now."

"Just like I know how great you look in your boxers." Leon said suggestively.

"I'm just going to have to even up those odds now aren't I?"

Cloud smirked and flipped over so Leon was under him. He slowly pulled off Leon's jacket and threw it to the floor. He smiled at the man in front of him and removed his white sleeveless shirt and threw it beside the jacket. Cloud scanned the body he had been feeling not too long ago and he liked what he saw. He soon moved his hands down towards Leon's waist where he unbuckled one of Leon's belts. Cloud groaned as he looked at the three others and began working on the next one.

"You have way too many belts." Cloud muttered as he finished taking off the second belt. Leon chuckled

"Would you like some help?"

Before Cloud could respond Leon helped get the remaining two belts off. Cloud quickly removed the brunette's pants with his help. Cloud smirked as he scanned every inch of exposed skin.

"Like what you see?" Leon smirked.

"More than you'll ever know."

Cloud pressed his lips against Leon's again briefly then looked into brown eyes. He knew what Leon wanted from the look in his eyes and wanted it too. He wasn't sure if he had locked his door from the hurry he had been in earlier. He really didn't want anyone to walk in on him and Leon but didn't really want to leave him to go check.

"I'll be right back," Cloud said and got off Leon.

Leon nodded, knowing exactly what Cloud was doing and he chuckled. Cloud walked out of the room and quickly down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he walked over to the front door and locked it. As he turned around and began walking back upstairs he was glad he went to check the door.

"What took so long?"

"I wasn't gone that long. Did you miss me already?" Cloud asked as he walked back over to Leon after shutting the bedroom door.

"Just a little," Leon lied.

He then reached up and pulled Cloud down next to him. He crawled on top of the blonde and attacked his lips. Leon didn't know if he could hold himself back much longer from having his way with the blonde. Leon moaned when Cloud ground their hips together. That completely broke Leon's restraint. He couldn't hold his want for the younger man back any longer. Leon pulled away and quickly pulled Cloud's shirt over his head and onto the floor to reveal pale skin. He quickly viewed the muscled body in front of him as he undid Cloud's pants. Once he got Cloud out of them he threw them onto the floor with everything else. He smirked as he looked down at Cloud. The blonde smiled back up at him and chuckled. Leon thought for a moment that he HAD to be dreaming and if that was the case if he woke up he'd be VERY angry.

"Are you sure you want this?" Leon asked.

"More than anything."

"Tell me at any time if I hurt you."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Now stop talking and put your mouth to better use."

"All you had to do was ask," Leon said smirking.

Leon attached his lips to Cloud's as his hands roamed the body underneath him. As his hands roamed lower he felt a shiver from the other man. Leon slowly brushed over the bulge in Cloud's boxers. Cloud wasn't sure how much more he could take before reaching his limit. If it was in his character he would have begged for the brunette to do something to him, anything. It wasn't like him to beg, but if Leon didn't do anything soon he was going to take matters into his own hands.

Leon hooked his fingers around the waistline of Cloud's boxers and slowly began pulling them down and off his body, throwing them on the floor with the rest of the clothing. He smiled as he scanned the blonde underneath him until Cloud made a sound that sounded like a growl. Leon could tell he was getting impatient and needy. He loved the look of lust in Cloud's mako filled blue eyes. The blonde shuddered as Leon's hand continued to move to slowly.

"Leon," he growled. "stop teasing."

"But I'm having way to much fun," Leon said which earned him a glare. As he continued to tease, Cloud had finally had enough. He grabbed Leon's hand a pushed it down a few inches where it belonged.

Leon smirked as he wrapped his hand around Cloud's erection and slowly beginning moving it up and down. As Leon quickened his pace Cloud couldn't help but shudder again. It amazed him how much different and better the other man's hand felt, stroking him like that. His mind almost exploded as he felt Leon now taking him in his mouth. Cloud knew Leon was talented with his mouth but hadn't realized how much until now. Cloud's hand slipped down to thread in Leon's hair, keeping him from pulling away, an action that made Leon smirk (as much as he could in the current position).

Leon could tell Cloud was getting close when he felt the man pulling on his hair, and he knew it wouldn't take much more. He softly began humming and when he looked up Cloud was squirming, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Leon pushed him farther into his mouth and continued humming. It did exactly what he hoped it would and caused Cloud's release. Leon swallowed as Cloud tried to catch his breath.

Leon smiled at Cloud as he licked his lips. He stood up slowly and Cloud watched eagerly as his hands came to rest on the top of his boxers. Cloud leaned forward, biting his lip, as Leon pushed the offending garment down over his hips. Drool began to gather at the corner of his mouth as Leon's erection sprang free, and Cloud almost jumped on him as Leon grabbed the bed post and began stroking himself. He watched as patiently as he could while Leon's eyes glazed over, but soon he couldn't take it anymore. "Get over here now." he growled. Leon moved and sat on Cloud's lap once again straddling the blonde. He attached his hips to Cloud's and the blonde winced as Leon slowly pushed a finger into him. Leon moved his mouth to Cloud's neck, sucking and biting lightly and Cloud began to relax against his hand. He moaned as Leon added another finger, his hands grasping the other man's hips. Leon slowly began stretching him scissoring his fingers softly causing Cloud to tighten his grasp on the older man's hips.

The brunette smirked when Cloud whined as he removed his fingers. Leon captured his lips once again while he situated himself so that he was at Cloud's entrance. When he slowly entered the blonde, he heard a pained gasp escape his lips. Leon moved slowly, trying not to hurt His gorgeous new lover. As Cloud began getting used to the feeling, Leon quickened his pace. Cloud moaned and Leon thrusted back in to hit the same place. Leon's named rolled off Cloud's lips as Leon adjusted to thrust harder. He knew that he was close and it would only take a little more to send him over the edge. Cloud met each thrust equally, his hands grasping Leon's back. The sounds coming from both Leon and himself and the vast amount of pleasure coming from each thrust caused Cloud to climax again. Leon's soon followed and he fell to the space beside Cloud panting heavily and pulling the sheets over them.

"Wow," Cloud muttered.

"That bad? I would leave, but I might need some help finding my clothes..."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Cloud said quickly.

"Well it sure sounded like it to me."

"It's not that all Leon."

"What... cat got your tongue?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Right now, you look tired."

Cloud laid his head on Leon's chest as Leon drew him closer and wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist. The blonde listened to Leon's heartbeat and steady breathing, which soon lured him to sleep. Leon sighed as he looked down at the blonde. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. He couldn't blame him though. Yuffie would always be bothering him, or at least once a day. He knew that she would be bothering them both about what happened moments ago. He didn't mind since he would get to brag that the blonde was his. Nothing else mattered. Soon Leon feel asleep with thoughts of the beautiful blond on his mind. His beautiful blonde.


	2. Champion

Champion - KH

"_I don't need to "Get a Life"; I'm a gamer, I have LOTS of lives."_

Seifer tossed the controller on the floor as he walked out of the room. Now seeing himself in the bathroom mirror, it was obvious he'd done nothing at all the week he'd been out of school. That is, unless you count saving the worlds of Termina and Hyrule as doing something. He sighed and splashed water from the sink on his face and pulled his beanie over his hair, which was tangled from his week of video games.

He went back to his room where he grabbed and changed into a clean sleeveless tee and his board shorts. For the first time since school let out that summer, Seifer was getting out of the house. Rai had insisted he and Fuu go to the beach with him today.

"We should go to the beach, y'know?" he had said. Seifer had sighed, not wanting to be taken away from his video games he'd missed out on during finals.

"Monday," Fuu had decided.

"Yeah, then you can spend a week with your games before we steal ya, y'know?" Rai told him.

"Yeah," Seifer had finally agreed. "We'll go next Monday."

Now here he was, getting ready to head out to the beach. He grabbed his surf board and walked out of his house. Just one day at the beach, but this one day was the start of his training season. With that Roxas kid off who knows where, it was his turn to win the struggle tournament.

As he walked through town, Seifer ignored the few odd stares he got. Though most had seen him carry his board to the train, a lot of people weren't used to someone walking through town with a surf board. Most people just rented at the beach, but as often as Seifer went it became cheaper to buy his own.

He managed to make it to the station where Fuu and Rai were waiting without drawing too much attention to himself. Silently, they bought their tickets and boarded the train, not having to wait too long before it pulled out. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the wheels grinding on the track and Seifer's surf board vibrating against the window. Finally, Seifer broke the silence.

"How's the summer reading going, Fuu?" he asked.

"Wonderfully," Fuu replied in monotone.

"Did you finish everything already?" Seifer tried to keep up conversation.

"Just Shakespeare."

"You read fast, y'know?" Rai jumped in.

"Yes," she smiled lightly.

"What about you Rai? What have you been up to?"

"Just hanging around, doin' odd jobs, y'know?" he responded cheerfully.

"Like what?" Fuu asked, actually seeming interested.

"Carryin' stuff for people and stuff, 'cause I'm real good at liftin' stuff, y'know?"

"That was way too many stuffs in one sentence man," Seifer laughed at him.

"Totally," Fuu managed through her laughs, and Rai soon joined in, laughing at himself.

"Not a bad way to earn money though," Seifer said as their laughs died off, his gaze focused on something no one else could see.

"Long week?" Fuu asked, seeing his spaced expression.

"You could say that. My mom's been bugging me to get a girlfriend again, but other than that nothing much happened."

"You'll get a girl when you find a good one, y'know?" Rai tried to comfort him.

"Yeah… my mom doesn't get that though. I'm seventeen, I've got plenty of time," Seifer said blankly.

"We're here," Fuu observed as he train came to a stop. The trio stood and made their way out of the station, Seifer hoisting his over his shoulder as they reached the sand. Fuu and Rai were already laying out a blanket, but Seifer just tossed his shirt on the sand next to it and walked out to the water. He was anxious to get back on his board after not being able to surf for almost a year.

The water washed over his feet as he waded out into the deeper water. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he climbed on his board and paddled out further, his gaze scraping the sea in front of him for the best wave. This is what he lived for, the excitement of rushing toward the sand with minimal control over when you stop. Water splashed around his ankles as Seifer slowly stood up. A familiar rush blocked out all other all feeling other than the thrill of skating over the choppy surface of the ocean. His board lifted off the wave, and for a quick second it seemed he wouldn't land it. Seifer regained his mindset and landed on the water softly, even more softly than he's expected. His breath was knocked from his chest as he hit the water and he found himself struggling to keep his head above water. As he flung himself over the board, he began paddling back out to the best waves.

"Nice going beanie-boy!" Seifer sat up quickly, falling off his board again. Draping his arms over the board, he turned towards the voice.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," another surfer said. The first thing Seifer noticed when he glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye was her hair, vibrantly and seemingly unnaturally red. Long locks covered her shoulders, dripping water on her arms and board. She smirked as Seifer's eyes raked her body, taking in her halter bikini paired with board shorts.

"If you're done undressing me with your eyes, Rai wanted you to come in."

"Huh?" Seifer shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts clouding his judgment.

"Your friend Rai," she said again. "He wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay," Seifer nodded. He paddled in with the girl sent to get him, trying to process why she'd surprised him so much.

As they reached the shore, both surfers could hear Rai calling out to them. "Amanda, Rai! Just the people I wanted to see y'know?"

"Seeing as you sent me out to get him, yeah, I know," the girl smirked.

'Amanda…' Seifer found himself thinking. 'Not a bad name for a surfer chick.'

"So you need me to stick around or so catch a few more waves? I've got to head home soon," Amanda said, tapping her foot.

"Actually, I just wanted to introduce you to Seifer, y'know?" Rai explained.

"Then why'd you make me go get him? I could've introduced myself to him out there." She made a seeping motion towards the ocean with one arm, and Rai shrugged and walked away. "You wanna hit a few more waves then, beanie-boy?"

"My name's Seifer," he grumbled.

"I know, beanie-boy. I'm Amanda," she smirked. "We gonna hit some waves or not?"

Seifer thought about his options. The way he saw it, he had two choices. He could either go along with the girl, giving himself a chance to get *laid* a girlfriend, therefore making his mother happy, or he could go sulk with Fuu and waste his day at the beach. He decided on the former.

"Race you out?" he asked her.

"You're on!" she shouted, taking off. As she got slightly ahead of him, Seifer found himself wishing she'd stuck with the bikini instead of the board shorts.

Waves crashed down and Seifer managed to redeem himself for his earlier wipe-out. Soon the sunset was reflecting off the waves, and Amanda had stayed much longer than she'd intended. She slipped off her board when the reached the shallower water, laughing hysterically about something, but neither her nor Seifer could remember what.

"Hey," Seifer paused, "where'd Fuu and Rai go?"

Amanda burst into a new round of hysterics. "They left ages ago, didn't you notice?" Seifer shook his head. "Aww… Do you feel bad 'cause your girl toy left?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Seifer demanded.

"Haven't you noticed? That girl's so purpose is to keep you satisfied… No wonder she reads all those romance novels, as dense as you are," Amanda laughed.

"Oh, you were talking about Fuu."

"Yeah, what did you think?" she asked as both of them climbed on the train. Seifer laid their surfboards on the floor between them.

"I thought you meant Rai as much as you've been making fun off him today." Amanda fell off her seat laughing and Seifer barely had time to catch her. He gently pulled her onto the seat next to him. "Are you drunk?" he asked, now laughing.

"Nope, just high on life!"

"Is that a new word for crack?"

"No!" Amanda kept laughing, resting her head on Seifer's shoulder.

The train came to a stop and Seifer grabbed their surfboards. They walked out of the station together, Seifer holding the boards on his shoulder.

"So where do you live?" he asked casually.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to walk you home, but I don't know where you live," he elaborated.

"Oh," Amanda smiled. "Actually, I live in the same building as you." Seifer stared at her blankly. "I live on the floor above you." Seifer continued to stare. "I was also in you chemistry class when you got advanced placement." Blank stare. "Forget it, you never paid attention." Seifer nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Amanda took her board from Seifer and asked him to wait outside for a moment. A few minutes later she emerged with a game in her hand. "Have you played this one?" she asked.

"Re: Chain of Memories? No, don't think I have," Seifer said. She handed it to him.

"Have fun, if you scratch it I'll shank you." Seifer smiled.

"Thanks, Amanda. See you at the beach tomorrow?" She looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think you will."

"Why won't you die?! You stupid pyro, stop breaking my cards! You break my Cloud, I break your face…" Seifer screamed at the TV. Amanda laughed and walked over to watch her boyfriend of two months.

"Aww… Are you getting beat up by cute little Axel?" she teased.

"No… He's being a jerk," Seifer whined.

"You shouldn't even be playing; the Struggle tournament is next week," she laughed, kissing his cheek.

"But I've had this game for over two months and I'm stuck!"

"Here, let me try." She pushed him off the chair he was sitting on and took the controller from his hands, flopping in the space he'd just occupied. "Go lift something."

Seifer grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a weight off the floor. On the screen, Amanda had just created a new room. As she was fighting a battle against several neoshadows, she realized why he was having so much trouble.

"Your deck is too small," she complained.

"What?!" Seifer jumped, almost dropping the weight in his hand.

"Well, compared to Rai's-"

"You've seen Rai's?!?" Seifer yelped.

"Yeah, even Roxas has a bigger one…" Amanda said, turning to look at him for a second before returning to the game.

"Wait… Roxas too?"

"Yeah, him Hayner and I used to play together all the time," she replied as the character on the screen slashed through another heartless.

This time Seifer really did drop the weight. "All three of you?"

"Well, typically we took turns…" she mumbled, focused on the neoshadows now surrounding her.

"Seriously?" Seifer paused, standing over her.

"Yeah, I mean, it's only a one-player game," Amanda explained, a little confused over why it was so hard to understand.

"Oh, you're talking about the game…" Seifer relaxed and grabbed the weight back off the floor.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Amanda asked, turning around to look at him over the back of the chair. Seifer blushed at her intake of breath when she realized. "You think I would have a threesome with **Hayner**?! That's disgusting!"

"I am so glad you didn't screw him," Seifer smiled.

"I didn't screw the other ones either, calm down," she laughed.

"But did you want to?" Seifer looked up seriously.

"No," Amanda said truthfully, "but there is someone I'd like to." Seifer looked down. "You're trying to figure out who it is, aren't you?" He nodded.

Amanda slung her arm over his shoulder and ran her other down his chest. "You need to stop thinking so hard." Her hand slipped lower, resting on the bare skin between the hem of his shirt and waistband of his loose pants. "Or maybe you should think a little harder, for my sake," she whispered in his ear.

Seifer groaned, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Amanda threw her arms around his neck to pull him down to her. He started walking backwards, not breaking the kiss, making his way to his room down the hall. As he stumbled backwards into the room, Amanda kicked the door closed and broke the kiss to turn and lock it.

Seifer felt the backs of his knees hit the bed and realized Amanda must have been pushing him. He lifted his arms above his head to help her pull his shirt off, then brought on hand back to her waist, the other coming up to unbutton her shirt. It fell from her shoulders and a moan escaped her lips as his hand fell on the swell of her breast over her bra.

Amanda pulled his lips back to hers with a hand on his neck, the other trailing quickly down his chest. Seifer gasped as her hand traced his already hard length, and he couldn't keep from moaning when she pressed harder. His knees collapsed beneath him and suddenly he was on his bed, Amanda inching his pants and boxers down his legs.

She fell to her knees on the clothes she'd just removed from Seifer's body, and he watched intently as she lower her mouth onto his erection. He felt himself grow harder still as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Seifer's hands entwined themselves in her hair while she sucked greedily, and he found himself concentrating on not shoving her face down over the rest of his length. It seemed he shouldn't have bothered as she took the rest herself, humming the entire time.

Seifer drowned out Amanda's moan with his own as her thrust suddenly, coming in her mouth. She licked up his body back to his mouth, kissing him lightly as his breathing calmed. Amanda smiled as he flipped her over on the bed and climbed on top of her. Her hand flew up to block his mouth.

"What was that?" she whispered. Seifer listened silently and heard a door close.

"Crap, my mom's home!" he whispered urgently.

Amanda sighed and stood up, grabbing her shirt off the floor and buttoning it up. She walked over and unlocked the door while Seifer tied his pants and pulled his shirt back on.

"Seifer?" his mom called from down the hall. Amanda grabbed a book and leaned back against him on the bed.

"Yeah mom?"

"I just wanted to check on you, you left your game on in here," she said, walking in the room. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Amanda, mom," Seifer whined. "I told you about her."

"Oh, glad to meet you Amanda. It's good Seifer's finally bringing home a girl home; I was starting to worry about him." She laughed. "Well, I'll leave you kids alone."

Seifer sighed heavily as his mom closed the door behind her. "We are so lucky my mom doesn't pay attention," he said, taking the book Amanda was holding upside down and tossing it on the floor.

Amanda laughed a bit. "Next time we should go to my place. I'm the one living on my own, after all. You still have another year of high school."

"Next time?" Seifer looked up hopefully.

"If you're good," Amanda smirked. "Right now I'm going home."

Seifer looked up as she snatched his beanie off his head to see her slip it on her own head and walk out the door.

"Yeah, Seifer!" Three people stood cheering for the new Struggle champion. Spurred by the three teens, everyone around erupted with cheers as well.

"Seifer! Over here!" Amanda called, waving. The new champion made his way over to her, handing the trophy and belt to Rai as he tried to snatch his beanie from its place covering her red hair. She smacked his hand away. "We figured we'd party at my place for a bit," she yelled. "You guys up for that?" Rai and Fuu nodded. "Alright, come over in a couple hours to give me time to set up. Two hours," she repeated.

Amanda grabbed Seifer's hand and pulled him away from the group. "So champion…" Seifer looked at her, interested. "It'll be a couple hours until everyone shows up at my place…"

Seifer smiled, taking her hand again and walking away, trophy forgotten in Rai's hands.


	3. Drunken Behavior

Drunken Behavior - KH

"_You're only as strong as the tables you dance on, the drinks you down, and the friends you role with."_

Leon slammed the glass back down on the counter. "Another," he mumbled, the word slurring slightly.

"Get me one too," the red-head sitting next to him said happily. Tifa smiled and filled two more glasses of vodka for the men sitting at the bar. Reno drained his quickly and looked over at Leon.

"You can't beat me, yo, I was trained to be able to hold my alcohol." Leon grunted and drained his glass as well.

"I drinksh more than shoe though," Leon slurred.

Tifa shook her head as she refilled their drinks again. "Reno, aren't you supposed to be trying to get in Vincent's pants right now?"

Reno laughed. "Leon said he could beat me in a drinking contest. Everything else can wait yo." He glanced at Leon's empty glass and drained his too motioning for Tifa to refill them.

Leon drank half of the liquid in his once again refilled glass. It was becoming more difficult to ignore the burning sensation in his throat. His head shot up as he recognized the song that began blaring through the speakers. He made his way over to the dance floor, his half empty glass forgotten on the counter.

People backed away slightly when he walked onto the dance floor, not really sure of what the man was going to do. Leon smiled as the song reached the chorus, immediately jumping into the almost cheer-like routine of Crank That, better known as Soulja Boy. Several people watched, not used to the social behavior from Leon, but others jumped in around him.

It was really simple, so simple actually that Reno found himself teaching it to the blonde that walked up next to him. "Watch Leon," he said, "his feet for the first four beats, cross, out, hit, down. Then his upper body for the next eight, snap, snap, back, pause, snap, snap, back, pause. and you know the Superman move; lasts for four beats. Then crank that for sixteen beats, back and fourth."

Cloud nodded and thanked him, walking out to the dance floor and finding an empty space to join in, directly behind Leon. When the song ended Cloud fell back to clap for Leon, who was now standing on a table bowing to the crowd that had gathered. Leon leaned down and grabbed another drink and quickly drank it. People laughed at the drunken man on the table. Cloud was standing beside the bar laughing but also ready to catch the brunette incase he stumbled and fell off the table.

Leon froze as another song came on, his arms flying out to keep his balance. He flashed an arrogant smile at Cloud as he began singing the words to a song the spiky-haired man has only heard once or twice.

"Sweet little chocobo, I know what you want from me."

You know, now that he thought about it Cloud could've sworn it was about an insect, like a bee, not a chocobo... He passed the mistake off as Leon's drunkenness.

"Sweet little chocobo, more than just a fantasy. Do-pah do-pah do da da, do-pah do-pah do da da..."

Yeah, had to have been something like a bee. He wondered slightly what it could have been that made Leon change it to chocobo.

"My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room. I go boom-boom-boom you go zoom-zoom-zoom."

Cloud almost laughed, he hadn't realized Leon could sing soprano. Maybe it was just because he was drunk, that was still the only explanation he could think of for the chocobo thing.

Leon's hand pointed out to Cloud as he kept singing. "You're my playboy, play toy, lover, my friend. I wanna be with you until the end."

Cloud's face flushed dark red as he realized what made Leon change the word. That was HIS nickname. He turned to leave the club, but Leon still didn't stop sining.

"I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it through. I'm so confused, baby, can't you see? Please come rescue me..."

Tifa and Reno made their way over to the table, pulling Leon down before he made too much more of a fool out of himself. He struggled at first, trying to get away without hurting them, but settled down and left quietly when Reno told him where Cloud went. As Tifa walked away as well, Reno jumped up to take Leon's place on the table, loudly singing out the words to The Offspring's Pretty Fly (For A White Guy).

Vincent looked up silently from his pace at the bar, watching Reno dance around on the table, Appletini in hand. He looked back to his own water, he knew better than to get drunk when REno was around. His clawed fingers drummed on the table but the clicking noise was almost drowned out by Reno's 'singing'.

"Tifa," he called quietly. She heard and walked over.

"What do you need Valentine?"

"Just get me my usual," he said, wincing at the formal use of his last name.

"With Reno here? Isn't that a little risky?" she joked.

Vincent grimaced. "I think he's too drunk to even remember I'm here." Tifa flipped a few bottles around making a drink Vincent couldn't remember the name of, but tasted pretty good and was just strong enough.

"He did switch to some pretty feminine drinks... that could be a bad thing though. Watch yourself," she said, sliding his drink towards him.

Vincent nodded and sipped his drink, his gaze falling back to the redhead dancing on the table. He really was quite attractive, not that anyone would ever hear him admit it. REno was arrogant enough without finding out that the object of his affection found him desirable. From his place in the shadows though, where no one could see where his gaze fell, Vincent saw no harm in the transfixed state he was falling into now. Even half drunk, Reno's dancing was fluid, enticing. He seemed to know he had a audience, even though everyone was careful not to let their eyes remain on him for too long.

Reno wasn't very secretive about his past, but it became extremely obvious when he was drunk. Sometimes Vincent thought he would just act drunk so no one would judge him for his provocative dancing. Several years of being a... an erotic dancer had left Reno with talents he'd swear he didn't have when sober.

Vincent raised his drink to his lips again, turning to the wall to ignore Reno, who was now dancing down the bar towards him. He flopped down to sit on the bar between Vincent and the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Vinny," he said brightly. Vincent shook his head. He was right, Reno wasn't even close to being drunk yet.

"Hey Tifa!" he said, turing over his shoulder to look for the bartender. She came over and took the empty glass from his hand. "Get me another drink, yo. Something with strawberry." Tifa looked to Vincent for confirmation he was still sober enough not to spill it all over the floor and mixed the drink when he nodded. Reno took the drink from her and took a sip of it and smiled. He offered the glass to Vincent who shook his head in protest.

"Oh, already have a drink I see." Reno laughed, leaning towards the older man. Vincent was now regretting drinking. He was slightly buzzed and being pestered by someone who'd do about anything to get in his pants, including getting him drunk. "So... where's your girlfriend tonight Vinny?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you're not interested in me so I figure you must like chicks."

"Wouldn't mean I'd have a girlfriend Reno. Also just because I'm not interested in you doesn't mean anything."

"Are you calling me a chick and admitting you're gay all at the same time?"

"You're an idiot."

"So it's true?"

"That you're a girl? I don't know. Isn't that something you should know by now?"

"Just because I like men doesn't mean I'm a chick. I'll have you know I have a very large-"

"Reno! Language!" Tifa yelled in his ear.

"Damn Tifa, you make a guy want to get drunk, yo."

Vincent chuckled and then took another drink. Tifa looked at him and began to worry. She knew if he was starting to actually laugh he was reaching his limit. Tifa gave a look towards Reno, telling him to watch it, then walked away to help other customers.

"So, you do like guys then?" Reno said kicking his feet up on the barstool next to him. The pink-ish drink in his hand was almost gone. Vincent shrugged and finished his own drink. He motioned for Tifa to get him another. Tifa sighed and handed Vincent his drink and walked back to her spot, keeping a watch on the two men.

"Your place or mine?"

Vincent raised his eyebrow and pretended to think about it. He took another drink and looked at the Turk in front of him and smirked.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"'Cause you love me yo!" Reno said arrogantly smirking at the man. "Either that or you want an awesome shag tonight."

"You're so full yourself," Vincent muttered and finished another glass. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Well, typically you don't, so I'd say it's 'cause you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, Reno."

"Are you sure? You're actually talking to me. That seems like pretty drunk behavior."

"Well it's not like I can ignore you. You'd bother me either way."

"Usually you ignore me anyway."

"Well it's becoming harder... to."

"Should I take that as a double meaning?"

"No, Reno," Vincent glared.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure about me, can't say the same for you."

Reno looked down at his lap for a second. "Same for me."

Vincent shook his head, "Reno what do you want exactly?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Reno," Vincent growled.

"'Cause you're the only one I can't have," he replied, winking at the bassist in the boy band playing on stage.

"I doubt that. Even if that was true, what keeps you trying?"

"Umm... not much actually... I mean, it couldn't be the rumors of the size of your-"

"Reno! Language! Tifa complained again.

A light pink tinted Vincent's cheeks that faded as quickly as it appeared. "Where did you hear that?"

"Around."

Vincent glared at the Turk. He was going to kill who ever started the rumors, since nobody would've known for years.

"So is it true?"

"I don't know Reno..."

"How do you not know? It's your-"

"I'm warning you Reno..."

"I'm not getting into this."

"Aww come on... I'd let you top!"

"No."

"You want me to top?"

"REno, don't make me shoot you."

"You wouldn't shoot me... who else would bring sexy back?"

"There's probably many... and don't tempt me."

"But I don't wanna take my pants off!"

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Vincent muttered under his breath.

"I didn't say I didn't want *you* to take my pants off..."

"Do you ever get a hint? It's not happening. I may be somewhat drunk but I"m not sleeping with you."

"That's alright. I'd settle for sucking your-"

"Reno! That's it, out!"

"It's fine Tifa. He'll behave. Or I'll take care of him myself. And could you get me another drink?" Vincent said and glared at Reno again.

Tifa sighed and poured him another drink. "One would almost think you want him to stay Valentine."

Vincent shrugged and took the glass from Tifa and took another drink.

"You want me to stay Vinny? Aww... that's cute. Or at least one step closer to getting you to want in my pants..."

"I don't and never will want in your pants. Keep dreaming."

"I will, I'd just like to wake up and act out some of those dreams."

Vincent rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. He knew he was getting drunk but at the moment he didn't care. Secretly he wouldn't mind going along with Reno.

"You want to get a room?"

"No, I may be slightly drunk but it doesn't mean I'm going anywhere with you."

"But don't you want to?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," Vincent said then muttered, "I should stop drinking."

"So you never answered my question. You top or bottom?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Why not? It's completely a relevant question."

"How is that a relevant question?"

"'Cause when we go back to my place- or yours, doesn't make a difference to me- I'm going to need to know."

"Who says I'm going to your place, or you're coming to mine?"

"The fact that you just said you should stop drinking and then had Tifa fix you another."

"I said I should, not that I was going to, but it doesn't mean I'm doing anything with you."

"Top or bottom?"

"Reno... how many times do I have to tell you?"

"You seem like a top to me... That's cool yo, I like bottom..."

"Whatever. This is why I drink. You're going to kill me one day. I hope you know that."

"You'd rather have bottom then? I guess I could deal with that..."

"You're going to be the death of me. Tifa can I have another drink?"

Tifa shook her head. "You've had enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"You typically don't drink this much when Reno's not here," She said motioning to the many empty glasses in front of him.

"I don't usually have a reason to drink."

"Which means you don't have a high enough alcohol tolerance for when you do need to drink." she slammed a key down in front o him. "I've started fixing up real inn-like rooms upstairs. You're staying there tonight. It should be decent enough for your expectations."

"Thanks Tifa," Vincent said grabbing the key and putting it in his pocket.

"Can I stay too Tifa?" Reno asked, giving her his best puppy dog face. Vincent rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You do not pull off the puppy dog face at all," Vincent laughed.

"No Reno, you're not drunk."

"Get me another drink then."

"It's pretty bad if I get drunk before Reno, what is this world coming to?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and poured him another strawberry daiquiri. "You swear you'll stay here tonight Valentine?"

"Sure thing Tifa."

She sighed and poured him another drink, not worried about him killing himself now that he wasn't leaving. He took the drink and took a small sip of it. Vincent looked over at Reno and was about to ask him what he was drinking but soon realized what it was.

"You gotta learn to drink weaker drinks if you want it to take longer to get drunk," Reno smirked. "Plus the fruity stuff tastes better."

"I like what I drink, besides what would it look like if I drank the fruity stuff?"

"... You'd kinda look gay."

"Exactly. I'd look like you."

"Hey, I'm proud of my sexuality."

"I've noticed."

"And I have fantastic gaydar. Ninety-nine percent accurate, yo."

"Really now? Why do you say ninety-nine percent, who's been the exception?"

"Somehow I missed Zack Fair. Then Cloud came into the picture and I realized though, so it's all good."

"Really? I could have told you that one a long time ago."

"So how accurate is your gaydar?"

"I don't know. I'm not usually paying that much attention to people."

"So you had a crush on Zack or something?"

"Why does it matter?"

"'Cause. I wanna know if I should be jealous. Is he the one that started the rumors?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yep."

"Fine, Zack and I... had a thing, to put it lightly."

"Aww... Cloud would be so disappointed..."

"It's not really any of Cloud's business. It happened before he ever knew Zack."

"Oh. So Cloud could be part of the reason for the rumors..."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Want me to shock 'em for you?"

"No, besides you'd only get your own butt kicked in the process."

"Nuh-uh. I can climb walls."

"Have you ever seen him fight? Climbing walls isn't going to help."

"Fine. I'll hide behind Tifa."

"Oh no you won't! I'm not protecting you and your stupidity."

"That's why you're not 'shocking' Cloud. Besides then you'd have to also deal with Leon."

"I'd steal Seifer for back up."

"He might be too busy to help."

"Not Seifer too! Zack was bad enough..."

"That's so not what I mean, besides that'd be too weird."

"Yeah, then you would've dated both Cloud's and Leon's exes."

"Exactly."

"So can I stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna."

"I think Tifa would kill you."

"Tifa, can I stay with Vincent if he says it's okay?"

"If he says yes. And you don't scar me for life. Cloud and Zack were bad enough..."

"Honestly that's creepy Tifa and at the moment I don't really care."

"I knew I should've stopped giving you drinks..."

"So I can stay Vinny?"

"Sure..."

"So you a top or bottom?"

Vincent leaned over to Reno and whispered in hi ear, "Why don't you tell me."

"Well, you still seem like a top, and I like bottom... but I wouldn't mind seeing you begging beneath me either..."

"Do you really think I'm the type to beg?"

"No, but it'd be pretty hot..."

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll make an exception."

"Really? Wait... what's the catch?"

"Who says there's a catch?"

"There's got to be..."

"Wh would there have to be?"

"'Cause. I don't have that kind of luck."

"What kind of luck?"

"The luck to get you in bed and then have you begging.... it's just too good."

"Well I guess you just got lucky then," vincent said and winked.

Reno smiled. "You're a fun drunk Vinny."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Do I get to find out tonight?"

"Maybe, we'll see," Vincent smirked.

Reno downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass back on the table in his excitement. "Can we go now?"

Vincent nodded and stood up. He began to walk away and looked back at Reno, waiting for him to follow.

"Put it on my tab Tifa," he called behind him, prancing over to follow Vincent up the stairs. Tifa shook her head and counted up the many empty glasses where the two men had been sitting. She knew she wouldn't get the payment for a while, but she'd learned that when he did pay it'd be more than enough to keep her going for a while.

"Cloud, wait up!" Leon yelled, trying not to trip over his own feet as he made his way out of the bar. Cloud stopped where he was and waited for Leon to catch up, without killing himself.

"Cloud, I love you! Don't leave me!"

"Leon you're drunk," Cloud said turning around the face the drunken man.

"But I love you!" Leon yelled, throwing his hands down for dramatization.

"Leon you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do Cloud, I love you! I've loved you for ages! Eras even!"

"Leon don't. You can't think clearly," Cloud muttered as he felt a pang every time Leon said those words.

"Fine, I want you! And I don't want to wait anymore!"

"Leon stop! You can't mean what you're saying."

"But I do CLoud! Please!" Leon stepped forward, running a hand down Cloud's cheek. "I love you..." he whispered. Cloud shivered at the touch.

"I can't."

"Why not Cloud? Please..."

"You'll just regret it later."

"No I won't Cloud... I love you..."

"That's the alcohol talking. I rather not be crushed when it wears off."

"Please Cloud... this isn't a one time thing. I really love you."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

Leon steeped closer and looked down at the man he was continually claiming to love. " I really love you Cloud, he whispered against his lips. Cloud stared into deep pools of brown which almost made him give in. He slowly began to back away. Leon ran his thumb against his cheek slowly, trying to keep the slightly shorter man from leaving him standing there.

"Leon please don't do this to me," Cloud shuddered.

Leon refused to do anything. Refused to back away, refused to make a further move. "You're the one killing me, Cloud."

"I can't. It wouldn't be a good idea," CLoud said and turned around.

Leon ran around in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "Please don't leave me here Cloud."

"You probably won't even remember this tomorrow... Leon I love you," Cloud said looking at his feet.

"Leon grabbed his hands and crouched a little to stare into bright blue eyes. "Then don't leave me Cloud! I love you too!"

"Leon..." CLoud looked at the man he had secretly been longing for. He stepped closer to him. "Don't hate me." Cloud then leaned in and pressed his lips against Leon's.

Leon's arms wrapped immediately around the blonde's waist, holding him close. "I love you," he whispered as they broke the kiss lightly. Cloud smiled and kissed him again, walking backwards down the street pulling Leon along with him. He was glad he knew the streets so well.

Leon's hands dragged along the walls of the buildings they passed, trying his best to keep Cloud from running into anything. "I love you," he whispered again.

Cloud smiled and soon stopped in front of a house, "I love you too." He pushed the door open and dragged Leon behind him as he walked into the house.

"Cloud?" Leon asked, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Top or bottom?"

Cloud paused and thought for a moment, "Uh...bottom?"

Leon chuckled and leaned forward, catching the blonde's earlobe softly between his teeth. "What were you with Zack?"

Cloud bit his lip as memories flashed through his mind. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I didn't know him."

"You really wouldn't need to... ad dI was usually bottom."

"Good," Leon mumbled.

Cloud laughed and walked in front of Leon, gently rubbing his hands up his torso.

Leon locked his fingers behind the blonde's neck, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you," he whispered again.

"I know," Cloud smiled. He connected their lips as he pressed closer to the older man. As they kissed, Cloud put his hands on Leon's hips and pulled him away from the wall. He began to pull the other man through his house until he reached his destination and slowly pushed the door open.

Leon looked around quickly, finding the bed and pulling Cloud towards it. He flopped down pulling Cloud on top of him, leaving the man straddling his hips. "I've waited so long to have you here," he whispered.

"How long exactly?" Cloud said as he played with Leon's shirt teasingly.

"Years," Leon sighed, arching his back towards the touch.

"And you decide to wait until now to tell me? If you would have sooner it would have made things a lot easier. It takes you to get drunk to find out. Why were you drinking anyway?"

"I was in a drinking contest with Reno." He ran his hands up Cloud's back, pushing his shirt up then letting it fall back down again. Cloud shivered slightly.

"Why would you do that? You know you'd lose."

"You were dancing with Fujin. I was jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of Fujin?" Cloud laughed. "I was helping her make Seifer jealous."

"Well he's not the only one that was jealous. I wanted to grab your hand and drag you out of there." He leaned back and finally pulled Cloud's shirt over his head, tossing it off the bed.

"Well why didn't you?"

"'Cause I was in a drinking contest with Reno."

"Because you were stupid and jealous?"

"I'm never stupid and I was jealous with good reason." Leon corrected him. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off Cloud, they were now running from his shoulders down to the waistband of his pants and back up.

"Why is that a good reason?" Cloud bit his lip when Leon's hands traveled so low.

"Because you were dancing with a chick to make my ex boyfriend jealous."

"Well at least I'm not the one was was wanting him, that was her."

"True," Leon agreed, now running his nails gently down the other man's chest. Cloud bit his lip again.

"You're driving me crazy," Cloud said as he played with one of Leon's belts.

"Then do something about it," Leon smirked.

"I think you'd like that to much," Cloud whispered in his ear. He then leaned against Leon and attached his lips to his neck and gently began to leave a mark. Leon moaned and leaned his head back exposing more of his neck. He grasped Cloud's thighs on either side of his body, massaging gentle patterns through the cloth of his pants. Cloud moaned and began to undo one of Leon's belts. He sighed when he got one of them off thinking there were three more. To occupy himself he sucked on the brunette's neck while he undid the other belts.

Leon moaned breathlessly as Cloud lightly brushed over the growing bulge in his pants. "Cloud..." he sighed. Cloud looked at him once he had the last belt off. He smirked once he noticed the bulge.

"What is it?"

"I want you so bad," he moaned trying to keep his voice audible. He reached for Cloud's hands, intertwining their fingers. "I love you."

"I know you do," Cloud told him and pressed his body up against him. He slowly tugged on Leon's shirt and pulled it off his head. He scanned over the visible skin, that he'd once in a while get the chance to see while they trained together. "Have you been working out a lot more lately?"

"Not much more," Leon said through ragged breathes. He grabbed Cloud's front two belt loops and tugged him up to sit on his chest. He rested his hands comfortably on the blonde man's thighs while he looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I really love you, you know."

"It looks like you have and I know," Cloud said and smiled down at him.

"Do you still love me Cloud?" he asked, pouting.

"Yes Leon, I still love you. Why would I not?" Cloud asked as he ran his hands along the pouting man's face and through his hair.

"You seem so hesitant," Leon sighed, leaning into his hand.

"I'm still worried you'll regret this later and I haven't been with anyone since Zack."

"Wanna record it so I'll know it was completely my idea?" Leon joked. Cloud's eyes widened at the thought.

"Um... no it's fine. I don't think anyone would be to happy if they found it. Besides that'd be weird."

Leon leaned in, biting and sucking a path down Cloud's neck and chest. "You don't wanna watch yourself later?" he practically sang against his skin.

"That'd be weird, though you'd probably get some entertainment from it."

He bit down particularly hard on the blonde's hip, then began sucking on the spot, eliminating the brief pain and leaving an angry mark behind. "It'd get you hot and you know it."

He wasn't about to disagree with him since he knew it'd be true, just like it was right then. He rubbed his hand's across the brunette's chest and smiled knowing it was only for him. He leaned down toward him and licked up his neck.

"I want you," Cloud purred.

Leon moaned, throwing his head back into the mattress. "Then take me," he sighed before claiming the other man's lips.

Cloud kissed him back while he began to unbutton Leon's pants. He put his fingers lightly under the top and began pulling them off. Leon lifted his hips to help him while he reached for the zipper of Cloud's own pants. His coordination failed him however, and he could only repeatedly brush over the bulge growing harder in Cloud's pants. Cloud moaned as he rid the brunette of his pants, throwing them somewhere in the room.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Leon nodded frantically and moved his hand slightly away. His hand was back in Cloud's pants as soon as the button and zipper were undone, not even waiting for the garment to be removed. Cloud bit his lip to refrain from making any noise from the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't help but think how great Leon was with his hands even though he was drunk.

"Leon," Cloud panted.

"Yes Cloud?" he teased, removing his hand to slowly slide down the man's pants and boxers.

"You're driving me crazy."

Leon pushed Cloud's clothes the rest of the way off his legs and ran his tongue up the now exposed thigh. "I love you," he said as he pulled his head back. Cloud smiled knowing Leon wouldn't usually be expressing his feelings verbally this much.

"I love you too."

Cloud ran his hands along Leon's sides and let out a muffled moan when he ground his hips against Leon.

Leon slipped a hand between the blonde's legs, gently probing his entrance with a finger. "Do you want this?" Leon smirked.

Cloud nodded, begin unable to form words at the moment. He leaned into the touch and groaned. He may have been hesitant at first but there was no way he would stop now. He felt bad for partially taking advantage of Leon being drunk, but he needed him.

Leon smirked as he felt Cloud impale himself on his finger. Even dry it slipped in easily, the tight muscles relaxing around his finger instantly before clenching desperately when it was completely inserted.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped in pain, "Get the lube from the night-stand."

Leon reached over and quickly grabbed the lube Cloud had asked for. "Do you really need it?" he asked, smirking. "You opened up so nicely for me."

"Leon, don't make me shank you. It hurts."

He pulled out his finger slowly, rubbing his inner walls gently to relax some of the tightness. Cloud winced at the slight pain and ran his hands down Leon's body. When he reached Leon's hips he put his fingers under the top of his boxers and finally pulled them off.

Leon soaked three fingers and slowly pushed one into Cloud's body again. His muscles relaxed immediately for him again and Leon started moving in small circles, stretching him the best he could with one finger. This began to cause Cloud to relax slightly but he began to need Leon even more. Cloud looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"I need you," he growled.

Leon pushed in another finger, followed immediately by the third when had no trouble inserting it. He moved his fingers rapidly, fueled by Cloud's gasps and squirms. Cloud leaned down and captured Leon's lips, this time hungrily. He wanted Leon and he wanted him at the moment or he'd lose it.

"I want you, do it already."

Leon complied and removed his fingers. He grabbed the lube off the bed next to him and ran his soaked hands over his length before positioning himself at Cloud's entrance. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Cloud smiled and kissed him again.

Cloud slowly began to push down on Leon's length. He winced at the pain that he hadn't felt in a while. Once he was all the way down he paused for a minute to get used to the feeling. As soon as he was used to it he began to move again.

"Cloud..." Leon moaned, "You're so tight." He gently bucked his hips, not wanting to hurt him but he was unable to control himself. Cloud gripped Leon's hips tightly from the sudden pain and tried to keep him from moving. Once the pain subsided for the most part he loosened his grip.

"I'm not going to break."

Leon tried his best to keep still. "I don't want to hurt you though, Cloud, I love you."

"I know and I love you too but I'll be fine. I'm not fragile. You don't have to be so gentle."

Leon moaned and thrust his hips up, forcing himself deep into Cloud. He paused for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in again, pausing longer to enjoy the tight heat surrounding him. Cloud moaned as pleasure coursed through him. He still wanted Leon to move faster than he was going. It was driving him up the wall and he whined slightly every time Leon would pause.

Leon brought his hands to Cloud's hips and started rubbing small circles with his thumbs. "So tight..." he moaned again, beginning to speed up his torturously slow pace. Cloud threw his head back as the pleasure he felt dramatically increased. He gripped Leon's hips tight enough to leave a bruise. Cloud moved along with his thrusts as another moan escaped his lips.

Leon flipped them over for a better position to thrust deeper. He pulled Cloud's legs up around his waist, slamming his weight down with each thrust. Cloud cried out again so loudly the neighbors would be able to hear.

"Right there, hmm Cloud? You like that?" Leon half moaned as the blonde's tremors raced along his buried length. He grabbed one of Cloud's legs and pulled it over his shoulder to thrust harder into the same spot. Cloud gasped as he tried to control his breathing. With every thrust Cloud drew closer to his climax, causing the sounds emitting from the blonde to get louder.

"Cloud..." Leon moaned, throwing his head back. "I'm almost there." He leaned down and captured his lips once again in a passionate kiss. "It's so good.." he groaned against Cloud's neck.

It was all too much for Cloud, Leon soon sent him over the edge and he climaxed in a cry of pleasure. Leon thrust one last time before screaming Cloud's name and collapsing on his chest. "I love you, Cloud," he breathed.

"I love you too," Cloud panted and ran his hand down Leon's back.

"That was so perfect," he sighed. He finally forced himself to pull out of Cloud, lightly kissing his neck to make up for the loss of contact. Cloud moaned softly at Leon's touch.

"Yeah perfect," Cloud said hoping Leon wouldn't hate him in the morning when he was sober.

Reno groaned as he pushed Vincent back against the wall. The way Vincent's tongue moved against his own made him realize how much better the real thing was than the wet dreams he'd been having. "What room?" Reno gasped, pulling away from the kiss. Vincent paused for a second to remember what the number was.

"Six," Vincent muttered as he attacked Reno's exposed neck, biting down then flicking his tongue over the area and sucking on it.

Reno bit his lip and shoved Vincent against the door to room six. He pushed his hand onto the pocket Vincent had put the key in, brushing the cloth against the other man's leg as he removed his hands. He slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door, kicking it closed as he pushed Vincent directly in onto the couch. Vincent pulled Reno closely toward him and attached his mouth to the Turk's. He ran his hands under Reno's shirt and roamed the skin underneath.

Reno allowed him to unbutton the rest of his shirt before dropping to his knees and tearing Vincent's boots off, tossing them hard enough to hit the wall behind them. His hands moved to work on pulling the tight leather down his legs. "I should have known you were a boxer briefs kinda man," Reno smiled, tugging them down with his teeth.

"At least I wear underwear," Vincent chuckled.

"You like it, don't lie," Reno smirked, biting the inside of the older man's thigh.

"I know I do. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Reno grabbed his half hard cock, coaxing him to full length. "So the rumors were true," he observed.

"Glad I could clear that up for you."

Reno nodded, his eyes half closed from lust. He lowered his mouth quickly over Vincent's hard tip, running his tongue over the wet slit. He sucked gently for a few moments before taking his entire cock back in his throat. Vincent moaned and ran his fingers through the Turk's hair. He had heard Reno was good with his mouth but was shocked to see him deep throat his entire cock.

He hummed forcibly around Vincent's thick length, knowing the wonders his mouth could perform. Vincent moaned loudly and fisted Reno's hair. Reno was as good as had heard, which didn't surprise him with how much he ran his mouth.

"Reno, you're way too good at that," Vincent moaned.

Reno smiled and continued his sweet torture sucking and humming around his cock. Vincent almost lost it. He was close to his climax thanks to Reno's tongue moving along his length.

"Reno...I'm close."

Reno moaned at the comment sending vibrations up Vincent's shaft to the base. Vincent moaned his name and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Reno smiled, finally pulling his head back and wiping his mouth with his hand. "Didn't expect that Vinny?" he chuckled.

"No, but I guess what I've heard about your skills was true," Vincent said as he pulled at Reno's shirt.

Reno allowed him to push his shirt off before climbing back onto Vincent's lap. He started working on unbuckling the straps on his cloak, leaving several fastened towards the top. He moved his hands to take off the tight shirt almost never visible because of the cloak. Vincent shivered at the cool air touching his exposed skin. He glanced over at Reno noticing how built he was. At that moment he wanted the Turk in front of him. He leaned forward and ran his hands up and down his chest.

Reno leaned into the touch, brushing his clothed erection against Vincent's not-so-clothed one. Vincent moaned and lowered his hands to Reno's hips and played with the top of his pants. He put his fingers underneath and pulled the Turk closer to him and leaned up to his ear.

"Reno... if you want to take this any further you better move to the bed because I"m not screwing you on the couch."

Reno grabbed his hand and practically ran to the bed pulling Vincent down on top of him. " I want you *now*," he growled.

Vincent smirked, "Impatient much?"

He leaned down, grabbing Vincent's cock in hand. "Don't you want this in my tight ass?" he teased.

"More than you could ever know," Vincent whispered in Reno's ear and smirked.

Reno groaned and released his grip on Vincent's cock, leaning back and trying to buck his hips against the other man's. Vincent grabbed Reno's hips and held them down to prevent him from moving. He slowly began moving down the Turk's body sucking gently on exposed skin. When he reached Reno's pants he paused for a moment. He smirked before he took the zipper in between his teeth, slowly unzipping it. He then took the button in his teeth and ripped it clear off his pants. He quickly pulled Reno's pants down off his hips and legs and dropped them on the floor next to the bed.

"Much better," Vincent said moving back up the Turk's body.

"God, yes," Reno moaned, grabbing the button off the bed next to him. "You're so fucking hot."

"Nothing compared to you," Vincent stared down at him with lust filled eyes.

Reno scratched his nails down Vincent's back lightly. "What were Tifa's requirements for us staying here?" he asked quickly.

"Something about not scarring her?"

"Oh, yeah, let's do that," Reno smiled, pulling Vincent's hips down to his.

"You want to be murdered don't you?"

Reno leaned into him, tugging his earlobe with his teeth. "I want you to scream," he whispered.

"Never thought you were so kinky," Vincent said and ground their hips together.

Reno moaned loudly and grabbed ahold of the cloak still covering the older man's shoulders. "Yeah, that's why you're still wearing this," he groaned using the garment to tug Vincent's lips down to his own. As Vincent roamed Reno's mouth, his hands slowly moved over the younger man's body, memorizing every inch of him.

"Damn," Reno gasped. He pushed Vincent's hand's off of him and rolled towards the edge of the bed, reaching for his pants. He laid there for a moment digging through his pockets before slipping back under Vincent and handing him the bottle. "As hot as it would be, I don't think I can take you dry," he explained, running his hands down Vincent's body to gently stroke his throbbing cock.

Vincent moaned as he opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the substance. He moved his hand so that one of his fingers was teasing Reno's entrance while he placed love bites on the Turk's body.

"Hurry up!" Reno complained, rolling back on Vincent's finger. "More," he moaned.

Vincent chuckled and inserted another finger and began stretching him. When he got it the best he could he inserted a third finger and twirled them around in various directions. Finally he put in his fourth finger, watching Reno squirm underneath him. He captured the younger man's lips as he continued to stretch him.

"Now," Reno moaned, still rolling his hips to force himself farther onto his hand. "I need you now," he moaned again loudly.

Vincent complied to his request and slowly removed his fingers. He once again coated his fingers with the lube and ran his hand over his cock and positioned himself at Reno's entrance, slightly biting his lip.

"Ready?"

Reno reached up an grabbed Vincent's shoulders, trying to resist the urge to close his legs and protect himself from the size of his cock. He finally nodded slowly, looking into Vincent's eyes to let him know he was really ready. Vincent slowly began to move inside of Reno's tight entrance. He stopped when he was partially inside him.

"You alright?" Vincent asked worriedly.

Reno opened his eyes slightly to tell him to keep going while he held as still as possible. Vincent continued to move within him slowly as to not hurt him more than he had to.

"You're so tight."

Reno moaned, throwing his head back. "It's 'cause you're so damn huge."

"From what' I've heard you should be used to it by now." Vincent said slightly removing himself from Reno, then thrusting himself back in again.

Reno cried out in pain. "No one as big as you," he sighed.

"I don't know weather to take that as a good or bad thing," Vincent murmured as he continued slowly thrusting in and out of the Turk.

Reno wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist, beginning to pull himself up and meet his thrusts. "Good thing. Definitely good."

Vincent smirked as he slightly sped up his thrusting and moaned softly from the tight heat surrounding his length. "Good."

Reno leaned back as he got used to the feeling, reaching down to stroke his cock in time with Vincent's thrusts. Vincent quickened his thrusts even more as he watched Reno stroke himself. Just by watching the young Turk made him wonder why he hadn't given in sooner.

"You're so hot right now," Vincent whispered as he bit on Reno's earlobe.

"Oh, good," he moaned loudly as Vincent's thrusts started to force the bed against the wall.

Vincent knew Tifa was going to either kill the both of them or just Reno. At the moment he was willing to face her wrath. He needed the Turk and that was all that mattered at that moment. As he continued to thrust in and out of him he sucked on his neck, surely leaving a mark that would show in the morning.

"God Vincent, more!" Reno yelled, pushing his legs farther up his back to force him deeper inside. Vincent thrusted deeper and moaned. He gripped Reno's hips, pulling him even closer. The feeling was getting to be a bit too much and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Reno was beginning to drive him over the edge.

Reno screamed as Vincent hit the spot he'd been waiting for. "Harder!" he yelled, gripping his cock in attempt to match the pleasure.

Vincent began to to pound into him, making sure to hit the same spot each time. "Do you like that Reno?" he asked as he thrust into him again.

"God yes!" he screamed, his legs inching up Vincent's back. Vincent continued to thrust into him and moaned as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Scream for me Reno."

"Vincent!" he screamed as that last thrust and his words threw him over the edge.

Vincent soon followed as Reno tightened around his cock, making him moan the Turk's name. He collapsed on top of Reno as his muscles gave out on him. When he got the energy, he slowly pulled out of him and laid next to the Turk.

Reno pulled the side of Vincent's cloak so that it covered him as well. "That was amazing," he sighed quietly.

"Yeah it was," Vincent agreed pulling the Turk closer to him.

Reno smiled, laying his head on Vincent's shoulder and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Leon woke up in a bed that seemed quite a bit more comfortable than his own. His head was pounding , but at least it was dark. He opened his eyes to see the outline of a spiky head above him.

"Oh please tell me that wasn't a dream," he groaned.

"No it wasn't. You're not mad at me are you?"

"God Cloud, why would I be mad at you?" Leon asked, raising a hand to run down the blonde's face. "You closed the curtains for me too, didn't you? You're too freaking wonderful."

"I also got you a potion. Grape flavored. It should help your headache," Cloud said handing it to him.

Leon smirked before he downed the potion. "Thanks Cloud. You really are amazing."

"You're welcome, I thought you'd need it. Do you need anything else?"

"You to lay down?" he asked hopefully.

"Leon!" Cloud yelled quietly.

"Leon closed his eyes, flinching slightly. "I just meant lay here with me. I'm clod," he complained. Cloud felt embarrassed and horrible for jumping to conclusions. He smiled lightly and laid down next to Leon.

Leon wrapped his arms around the blonde and lay his head on his chest. "Cloud?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Thin Line

Thin Line - KH

"_Hate... such a strong word. What about dislike with a burning passion?"_

If there was one member of the Organization Axel hated, it was Zexion. Well, except for Larxene, but she wasn't too much trouble because he ranked above her. But Zexion... two ranks above. He wasn't any fun, always with his books or journal or, gods forbid, poetry. It was so freaking annoying! He always had this little, navy-colored book with him, Always. And he never let anyone else read it. Axel hated that little book too.

Zexion's room was just as bad as his personality too. Axel kept his own room bathed with orange paint and bright colors, warm wooden furniture and the occasional dirty article of clothing on the floor. Zexion's was just the opposite. The only source of light was the fireplace and the lamp next to it. The fire itself didn't bother him, but it was HIS element! Zexion shouldn't get to use it, in his own personal opinion. Even with the light from the fire, you could barely see the dark walls and dark sheets laying on the bed. The lamp only lit up the black leather of the arm chair and pages of the book Zexion often sat reading. Axel hated that chair, hated the way the leather would stick to his seat-soaked body. And he hated Zexion for keeping it around.

He found himself walking into the room he despised so much, the room Zexion had abandoned for a trip to the library. Axel hated him for that, for never being in his room when he should be. He sat down on the bed with those sheets he couldn't stand, the same navy as that little book. The sheets were always too clean, and they twisted around them uncomfortably. Axel sighed as he waited, hating that he knew how he felt in all the memories from the bed he now sat on.

Zexion walked into his room, seeming not to notice the redhead sitting on his bed. Axel knew he saw him though, hated him for ignoring him as he sat down in that leather chair. "I hate you, you know," he told the man that was now reading. Zexion nodded but continued reading. Axel sat watching him, with his stupid blue-ish gray hair that was always in his face. His eyes, almost hidden by that hair, scanned the pages in front of him, his almost feminine hands turning the pages automatically. He hated those hands, hated what they would do to him, hated himself for wanting it again.

Axel's eyes glazed over as he saw Zexion grow closer to the end of the book. He knew what would come when he finished the last page, the same thing that always happened if he was patient enough to wait. Zexion would stand from his stupid chair, discarding his cloak on his way over to meet his lover on the bed, revealing to Axel that he was already aroused. Sometimes Axel wondered what he read in those books, what had the man so ready to please him, but those thoughts never stayed long.

He could feel his pants grow tighter as he remembered well the way Zexion would climb on top of him. He was always too gentle, always gave Axel too much time to think. Once he'd removed him of his clothes however, all thoughts were gone. Axel fought to control his breathing as he remembered the way Zexion would lower his mouth slowly onto his throbbing cock, torturing him with a skill he didn't want to know where the man had learned. He shook his head trying to dislodge the clouds that had fromed over his eyes, but they glazed over again instantly. Zexion was on the last page.

Visions of their past meetings flooded Axel's mind again. A low, almost inaudible moan slipped past his lips as he remembered the way Zexion's body looked on the bed beneath him, those stupid sheets crushed in his hands. Those gorgeous legs would spread so willingly beneath his gaze, offering up his tight heat like some little whore. But Axel knew he was no whore. Zexion pleaded him and him alone, he made sure of that.

Axel watched as Zexion stood slowly from his chair, the sound of the leather of his cloak ripping from the leather of the chair tearing through the room. He dropped the book gently into the chair and slid the zipper down his cloak as he walked closer to the bed. He wore nothing underneath as usual, just stepped out of his boots and cloak as Axel watched eagerly from his destination.

"You're ready for me aren't you?" Zexion asked, straddling the man.

Axel nodded quickly, trying to flip the man over to get on top of him. Zexion shook his head at Axel's efforts. He ran his nails down the redhead's bare chest, leaving white paths behind as he reached the waistband of his pants.

"Please Zexion," Axel moaned, bucking his hips to try to gain contact. The husky laugh in response just made Axel want more, and he once again struggled to get contact from the man above him. Zexion pinned his hips down with one arm while he began tugging his pants down, his boxers sliding down too with efforts of skilled hands.

Axel moaned as the fabric rubbed against his erection, hating the arm holding down his hips as his last articles of clothing fell to the floor.

"You seem a little anxious today love. What's the matter?" Zexion smirked.

"I want your bare ass on me now," Axel growled.

Zexion smirked down at him. "I don't think that's happening today love. From the looks of it you've been thinking of this for too long, and it'd be over way to fast for my taste."

Axel groaned, knowing what happened the few times when Zexion got dominant. He took his fingers in his mouth immediately when Zexion offered them to him. They were removed from Axel's mouth way sooner than he would've liked and positioned at his entrance. He gasped as Zexion forced two fingers into his body too quickly, followed too soon by the third. He tried not to move as Zexion stretched him almost gently.

Moans began pouring from his mouth as Zexion hit that spot over and over, the painful friction from his barely lubed fingers quickly becoming forgotten. His fingers disappeared just as Axel had gotten used to the feeling. The redhead jumped up pushing Zexion back slightly in effort to get his mouth on his cock. Axel struggled to take as much of his length in his mouth as possible, knowing it was all the lubrication he would receive.

Zexion moaned as he fell back on the bed, allowing Axel to suck his cock so desperately for a few moments. His tongue moved endlessly around Zexion's length, coating every inch he could reach with saliva before the blue-ish gray haired man pushed him off and situated his cock at his entrance.

He buried himself inside the man instantly, biting Axel's shoulder to keep from crying out. Axel bit his lip but couldn't keep the tear from running down his face. Zexion kissed the tear gently away, capturing his lips in a kiss while he waited for Axel's pain to subside.

"Can I move yet?" he whispered against his cheek.

Axel lay silent for a moment before nodding once. Zexion started a slow pace sliding in and out of his lover, trying to make up for the little preparation he'd used earlier. After a bit Axel joined him, moving his hips up to meet each thrust. Zexion increased his speed and moaned heavily at the heat surrounding him.

Axel screamed as he hit the spot with his cock he'd hit earlier with his fingers. "Zexion please," he begged. "please touch me."

Zexion smiled, bringing his hand to gently stroke Axel's cock. Axel moaned in frustration as the gently motions on his cock distracted him from the intense pleasure in his body. "Please Zexion!" he cried.

Zexion complied as he felt Axel's muscles begin to contract around him. He pulsed his hand around Axel's cock as fast as his thrusts, rushing to drag him over the edge with him.

"Axel..." he moaned, thrusting in deep as he reached his climax. Axel screamed his name in response as he followed immediately, milking Zexion's cock as he coated his hand with his own seed.

"I love you," Axel sighed, pulling the shorter man into his side. Zexion smiled as Axel's arm wrapped over his shoulders.

"I love you too," he whispered. They lay silently for a few moments. "It really is a thin line isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Between love and hate," Zexion smiled. Axel looked down at him, finally understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


End file.
